Genetic alterations are associated with the genesis of neoplasia and could hence function as markers for early diagnosis of cancer. In all treatment of cancer, regardless of the method of therapy, the ability to identify cancerous tissue and cells is of uttermost importance. The need for substances, specifically binding to cancerous cells is also apparent. Further, the possibility of neutralizing or counteracting said alterations is a key to future prevention and treatment of cancer. Substantive research has been conducted to identify the specific alterations associated with different types of cancer. Only the knowledge of the specific alteration or alterations behind each type of cancer makes possible the use of selective methods in diagnosing, prevention and/or treatment.